Le feu éteint par le vent
by MadMeary
Summary: Cette journée aurait dû être aussi normale que les autres, cette journée aurait dû être calme et monotone comme je les aimais.


**Bonsoir, et désolée pour la longue absence, j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé, rien de grave je vous rassure. Je vous retrouve ce soir avec un petit texte d'une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, j'ai eu du mal à la mettre sur papier ( comme toujours). Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Le feu éteint par le vent**

Cette journée aurait dû être aussi normale que les autres, cette journée aurait dû être calme et monotone comme je les aimais. Le soleil n'aurait pas dû emmener avec lui des ninjas de Sunagakure bien décidés à tous nous éliminer. Nous avions été prit par surprise, et n'avions pas fait le poids face à des jonins et des chunins bien entraînés et assoiffés de sang. Pas un habitant de Konoha n'aurait soupçonné nos voisins, ceux que nous considérions comme des alliés et des amis, de conspirer contre nous dans l'ombre.

Je n'aurais pas dû voir les cadavres de tous ceux auxquels je tenais répandre leur sang sur le sol du village. Je n'aurais pas dû verser des larmes en me retrouvant face à Sabaku no Temari qui se moquait de moi et de la faiblesse de mon pays. Elle avec qui j'avais travaillé pendant trois ans afin de renforcer les liens entre nos deux territoires, elle avec qui j'avais plaisanté, et que je croyais être une amie. Si nous avions pu deviner que derrière les sourires amicaux de Temari, les blagues de Kankuro, et les discours de paix de Gaara, se cachaient les trois meilleurs menteurs de ce siècle, ceux qui allaient causer notre perte.

Nous avions été naïfs ou stupides, l'Histoire choisirait la manière dont elle nous qualifierait, de nous laisser endormir par leurs belles paroles, et leurs douces promesses. Aveuglés par notre confiance nous n'avions pas comprit qu'ils cherchaient à nous espionner, à se rapprocher de nous pour mieux nous trahir. Celui qui avait dû être le plus déçu devait probablement être Naruto, qui avait affronté Gaara, près de la tour de l'hokage.

Je n'avais malheureusement pas pu le rejoindre avec Temari qui m'avait bloqué le chemin, et même si j'avais pu, lui aurais-je été d'un grand secours ? Elle m'avait fixé d'un air supérieur, en souriant, amusé de me voir si désemparé, et si impuissant. J'avais tenté de la neutraliser, et même de la tuer lorsque j'avais réalisé que je n'avais pas d'autres options. Seulement, cela avait été plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle et moi nous étions déjà affrontés par le passé, lors de l'examen chunin, ce qui signifiait qu'elle connaissait ma manière de combattre et moi la sienne.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir cette fois-ci Shikamaru, je ne me ferais pas avoir par tes ombres une seconde fois, m'avait-elle prévenu. »

Elle avait raison, lors de notre combat il y avait trois ans de cela, je n'avais pu la vaincre que grâce à l'effet de surprise, mais là cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Mes idées n'avaient pas été pas claires, et je n'avais rien vu autour de moi qui aurait pu m'aider. J'avais été totalement désarmé face à elle et son éventail géant.

« Ah au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ta petite-amie Sakura Haruno ne pourra pas venir à ta rescousse, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était en mauvaise position, m'avait-elle informé d'un ton faussement amical. »

J'avais refusé de la croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. La femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux avait tellement évolué pendant ces quelques années. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille pleurnicharde qui devait toujours compter sur les autres pour la secourir et qui était obsédée par Sasuke Uchiha. Aujourd'hui elle était l'apprentie de Tsunade Senju, était capable de se défendre toute seule et j'étais celui qu'elle aimait. Mise à part Gaara personne au pays du vent n'était selon moi en mesure de lui tenir tête, mais comme celui-ci était occupé, j'avais su qu'il n'était pas face à elle.

Nous nous étions affrontés, mais sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage sur l'autre. Cela m'avait dérangé, parce que j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle jouait avec moi, qu'elle était certaine de l'emporter et qu'elle ne faisait que me laisser espérer afin de mieux me détruire. Dans ses yeux s'étaient reflétés la même démence que celle que Naruto et moi avions vu dans les iris de Gaara lorsqu'il avait tenté de tuer Lee.

A un moment, un morceau du bâtiment derrière elle s'était fissuré avant de se détacher du reste de la structure, et comme elle ne pouvait pas reculer à cause d'un mur, j'avais pensé qu'elle allait devoir se rapprocher de moi et que j'allais enfin pouvoir la capturer avec mes ombres. Elle avait en effet fait quelques pas en avant pour ne pas être écrasée, et alors qu'elle s'était dirigée tout droit dans mon piège, elle avait été attirée à quelques mètres de moi, sur un muret à ma gauche. J'avais suivi l'action sans pouvoir agir. Je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde que quelqu'un viendrait lui donner un coup de main. Le shinobi qui nous avait rejoint l'avait déposé délicatement à côté de lui sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

« Shikamaru puisque nous en sommes à parler de nos vies amoureuses, j'ai l'honneur de te présenter Akasuna No Sasori, l'homme qui partage ma vie... et celui qui se battait contre ta chère et tendre, m'avait-elle révélé en souriant cruellement ».

J'avais déglutit, je redoutais ce qui allait suivre, et une boule énorme s'était formée dans mon estomac.

« Sasori, qu'est-il arrivé à Sakura ?, lui avait demandé la blonde avec une excitation qui n'avait rien présagé de bon pour moi.

-Disons que tu avais raison, et qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre moi, avait-il répondu en prenant un parchemin entre ses mains.

Il l'avait déplié et après avoir posé la main dessus et avoir prononcé des mots, un corps était apparu. Un corps que j'avais immédiatement reconnu, celui de la femme que j'avais si souvent serré contre moi, que je n'avais pas assez embrassé. Sakura était pâle, et son cadavre était recouvert de coupures.

Temari l'avait regardée d'un air méprisant, quant à ce fameux Sasori il l'avait fixée d'un air totalement indifférent, comme si ce n'était pas un être humain qui gisait à ses pieds.

J'avais eu envie de hurler, de colère, de douleur, de rage, mais aucun son n'était sorti de ma gorge. J'avais été ramené quelques mois en arrière, lorsque mon professeur Sarutobi Asuma avait été assassiné sous mes yeux par un fou au nom de sa religion. J'avais revécu le même cauchemar, et aujourd'hui non plus je n'avais rien pu faire pour protéger une personne qui m'était chère.

Mon esprit avait abdiqué, bientôt imité par mes jambes qui avaient lâché. A terre, c'était là qu'était ma place, je n'étais qu'un bon à rien, la honte des shinobis, ainsi que celle de mon clan. Je n'avais été jamais utile et j'avais toujours échoué : lors de ma toute première mission quatre garçons, dont trois étaient mes amis, avaient failli perdre la vie, des années plus tard mon sensei était mort, et aujourd'hui c'était la femme que j'aimais.

Des larmes avaient coulés sur mon visage, me rendant encore plus pathétique qu'auparavant, mais je m'en étais moqué, plus rien n'avait compté, quelle valeur avait ma fierté ou même mon apparence dans ce qui serait mes derniers instants.

Je n'avais pas été défaitiste mais réaliste, je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en tirer vivant, et je n'avais aucune façon de l'atteindre. J'aurais souhaité que Temari et le meurtrier de ma fleur meurent avec moi, j'avais eu envie qu'ils disparaissent de cette planète comme tous ceux qui m'étaient précieux. Malheureusement cela avait été impossible, ils s'étaient postés trop loin de moi et la position du soleil n'avait pas été en ma faveur.

-Pourquoi ?, avais-je demandé en me relevant.

J'avais pensé à Sakura, elle qui s'était battue jusqu'au bout, qui n'avait sûrement rien lâché, si je devais la rejoindre c'était debout, fier de mon pays, fier d'avoir été aimé par elle. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire honte.

-Tu oses nous demander pourquoi, comme si toi et les minables de ce pays ne saviez pas pourquoi !, m'avait répondu la blonde en serrant les poings.

-Si je pose la question c'est que j'ignore la réponse, avais-je affirmé.

Il était hors de question que je me laisse insulter, ou que je rentre dans son jeu. Tous ceux que j'aimais étaient morts et j'exigeais de savoir pourquoi.

-Le nom d'Orochimaru doit sonner familier à tes oreilles, et bien cet individu de chez vous à tuer le quatrième kazekage, mon père, et lorsque nous l'avons découvert nous l'avons signalé à votre hokage qui avait juré de s'en occuper personnellement. Or, ce n'était que des mensonges, ni elle ni vous n'avez bougé le petit doigt pour le retrouver et nous le livrer. Il a fallut que nous nous en chargions nous mêmes. Cela nous a prit du temps et surtout cela nous a coûté des hommes, mais nous y sommes parvenus, et ce par nos propres moyens, m'avait-elle raconté en colère.

J'avais eu un peu de mal à saisir tout ce qu'elle venait de me révéler, peut-être était-ce parce que mon cerveau savait déjà que j'allais mourir et du coup il n'avait pas eu envie de se concentrer. L'ancien dirigeant du pays du vent était le géniteur de Temari, Kankuro et Gaara, et il avait été assassiné par ce psychopathe d'Orochimaru. Apparemment Tsunade-sama avait promit de les aider dans leur vengeance mais visiblement elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

-Vous êtes doués pour pratiquer la langue de bois à Konoha, les belles paroles cela vous connaît mais lorsqu'il est question de les appliquer il n'y a plus personne pour respecter ces serments, avait-elle poursuivi de plus en plus en colère.

-Donc vous avez décidé de vous venger en nous attaquant comme des barbares, avais-je comprit.

-De nous venger, avait-elle répété avant d'éclater de rire, voyons Shikamaru, nous valons mieux que ça, disons plutôt que nous avons estimé qu'il était temps que vous payiez les dettes que vous aviez envers nous, m'avait-elle corrigé.

-En massacrant le pays tout entier, bravo quelle belle mentalité, nous aurions peut-être pu en discuter, vous savez ce que font les gens civilisés avant d'avoir recours à la violence, avais-je commenté sarcastiquement.

-Les mots qui sortent de vos bouches ne sont que des mensonges, et quand la parole ne fonctionne plus il ne reste plus que l'action, était intervenu Sasori d'une voix dépourvue d'émotions.

Tous les habitants de kaze no kuni avaient dû se sentir trahi, abandonné, et avaient nourri une rancœur tenace envers nous. Elle avait dû les ronger petit à petit et ils avaient fini par ne vivre que pour l'assouvir.

-Même si vous nous tuez tous, il restera toujours Naruto, il n'est plus l'idiot que tu as connu à quinze ans. Il n'abandonnera jamais et il ne vous laissera jamais détruire Konoha, m'étais-je écrié fièrement.

-C'est possible, mais mon frère n'est plus le même lui non plus, et en trois ans, il a eu le temps de se nouer d'amitié avec un puissant allié, m'avait-elle confié mystérieusement.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui demander plus de détails, c'était ce moment que Gaara avait choisi pour se changer en Shukaku. J'avais été terrifié, ce monstre était énorme et malgré tout les efforts de mon ami, ses attaques n'avaient eu aucun impact sur le démon du sable.

-Je suis de bonne humeur, alors je te laisse le choix, je peux te tuer tout de suite, cela t'évitera d'assister à la mort de ton ami que tu défendais avec ferveur, ou alors tu peux être présent pour ses derniers instants, c'est à toi de voir, m'avait proposé la kunoichi de Suna.

Je n'avais su que répondre, le voir mourir ou mourir avant lui, c'était une question que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre, et surtout pas dans sa bouche à elle. J'aurais pu encore une fois avoir foi en Naruto, le faiseur de miracles, mais j'étais un Nara avant tout, et j'avais eu le largement le temps d'analyser tous les scénarios qui pouvaient se produire et dans aucun celui qui avait su devenir le héros de notre pays ne remportait la bataille.

J'allais quitter ce monde, mais pas en victime non, j'avais refuser de me laisser tuer et de lui offrir cette victoire sur un plateau. J'avais retrouvé du courage en voyant l'Uzumaki lutter de toutes ses forces. J'étais un shinobi de Konoha, si je devais trépasser c'était en tant que tel.

Un nouveau combat s'était engagé entre nous, pendant lequel j'avais évité toutes ses techniques de futon. Son compagnon sur ses ordres n'était pas intervenu, et nous avait observé à distance, il s'était tout de même positionné assez près pour protéger Temari en cas de nécessité.

Mes entraînements avec Kiba et Lee pour améliorer ma vitesse avaient porté leurs fruits, et c'étaient grâce à eux que j'avais pu jusqu'à présent esquiver les rafales de vent qu'elle m'avait envoyé.

-Pas mal, mieux que ce dont je t'aurais cru capable, m'avait-elle complimenté.

Elle avait exécuté une suite de signe que je ne l'avais jamais vu effectuer auparavant et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir je m'étais retrouvé prisonnier d'une tempête de sable géante.

-Cependant cela n'est pas suffisant, m'avait-elle signalé en souriant cruellement.

C'était impossible, pour utiliser cette technique il fallait posséder un chakra affilié à la terre, lien qu'elle n'avait pas. Cette question était absurde, mais à cet instant j'avais eu besoin de me raccrocher à ma logique.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là m'avait-elle crié pour que je l'entende.

La poussière m'empêchait de respirer pendant que le vent me tranchait la peau si profondément que j'avais crains de voir mes organes sortir de mon corps. Cette idée m'avait donnée envie de vomir, et j'ignorais comment j'avais pu me retenir.

-Héritage paternel, avait-elle crié une nouvelle fois, fièrement, tu te souviens de mon père, celui que vous ne nous avez pas aidé à venger, m'avait-elle rappelé pour ne pas que j'oublie pour quel motif nous avions été attaqués. »

Après cela je n'avais plus rien entendu, j'allais bientôt atteindre mes limites et avait été presque impatient à l'idée de mourir. Pendant une seconde il m'avait semblé avoir entendu Sasori prononcer le prénom de sa partenaire mais je l'avais probablement imaginé.

Alors que j'allais m'évanouir sous la pression des deux éléments qui me retenaient captif, j'avais été extirpé de ma cage naturelle avant d'être sauvagement plaqué contre un mur à quelques pas derrière moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, tout ce que j'avais vu c'était l'éventail replié de la Sabaku No qui appuyait sur ma trachée. J'avais trouvé la force de planter mon regard dans le sien. Je n'y avais lu que de la haine, de la colère, de la joie, et un immense sentiment de satisfaction. Aucun regret, aucun remords, pas de tristesse, pas de tendresse.

« Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas son vrai visage! », m'étais-je répété plusieurs fois, pour ne pas mourir avec cette image d'elle. Cette blonde qui m'avait sincèrement félicité lorsque je m'étais mis en couple avec Sakura, à qui elle avait d'ailleurs souhaité « bon courage » pour supporter un macho paresseux comme moi. Cette même blonde qui avait été là dans mes coups durs, et qui m'avait soutenue à sa manière.

La mort avait finit par me venir me cueillir à mon tour, elle avait sans doute eu pitié de moi ou assez de m'attendre qui pouvait savoir ? J'avais fermé les yeux, j'avais pensé à ma Sakura que j'allais rejoindre dans l'autre monde, et avec qui je me reposerai sous un cerisier.

Je n'avais pas eu l'énergie d'éprouver de la rancune envers la fratrie du sable et leur armée, nous aurions probablement réagi de la même façon si nous avions été à leur place. Le pays du vent avait été isolé trop longtemps, il avait réagi par instinct, l'habitude d'attaquer pour ne pas l'être.

Après cette dernière pensée mon cœur avait cessé de battre emportant avec lui toutes mes questions, et toutes mes préoccupations. J'étais bien, et je savais que ce bien-être, cette tranquillité ne pendrait jamais fin, je ne verrais jamais plus ceux que j'aimais mourir devant mes yeux.


End file.
